The invention relates to a roller press apparatus for compacting fine-grained particulate chemicals, particularly salts, into sheets. The press has synchronously driven rollers with profiled surfaces, screw conveyors for feeding the particulate chemical products into the roll nip, wedge-shaped wall elements which close off the roll nip in the axial direction on both sides and bear against the end faces of the rollers in the circumferential region, and adjustment rods, adapted to act parallel to the roller axes to properly position the wall elements.